The invention relates to a luminaire, in particular as a table, camping, work, party or garden luminaire, comprising at least one mounting, one supply voltage terminal, and one fastening element for at least one LED light.
A variety of luminaires is offered, for example as interior lights in the form of luminaires suspended at the ceiling or the wall which usually provide a connection capability for the supply voltage and accommodate one or several lamps which are either surrounded by a lamp shade consisting of glass, ceramics or plastics, or include a frame with a fabric cover. Moreover, many recessed luminaires are used indoors which are either embedded in a wall or in a ceiling.
For outdoors, too, most diverse housing types for luminaires are offered, which may consist, for example, of metal, plastics or glass. These are essentially wall luminaires, optionally also recessed luminaires for an eave, or garden luminaires which are used flush with the floor or as floor luminaires. With the exception of floor luminaires, all of the above-mentioned luminaires are provided for permanent installation and must meet, for outdoors, the corresponding provisions of moisture protection. If the luminaires are permanently installed, these are not transportable, and if the luminaires are table luminaires or the like, they are usually very voluminous and have a disturbing effect when a table decoration is provided.